Dude, They are Totally Flirting!
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: They say it's just 'games' and 'being friendly', but seriously, how stupid someone has to be in order to believe it's just that! They are totally flirting, they have to be!...Or...Are they?...T-they know what they are doing, okay!


**I wasn't sure if I should write this, but it was so cute to ignore it and I've been needing more content for one of my all time favorite ships.**

 **Please review!**

They are aware of this...They have to be.

 _It's just so obvious!_

Who in their right mind would think this is just being friendly?

Do they listen to themselves?!

Wait.

 _Unless._

They are doing it on purpose.

Yes. That's it!

These two are playing some kind of game with their friends.

They are doing this to test how long will it take for them to just get all noisy and intrusive on their lives...Which is something they had promised not to do a while ago...

But, why else would they drop so many corny signs of affections in front of them?

And then pretend it's nothing?

 _Please,_ they are not that stupid!

The proof it's _right there!_

But then again...

That's too much of a cruel mind game...

Gingka and Madoka have literally no bad bone within them to pull off this kind of garbage on their dear friends.

.

.

.

Or...D _o they?_

* * *

All of their friends knew it, alright?

Somebody who didn't see it was either blind or just flat out: didn't cared.

Which is a load of garbage to begin with!

Even Kyoya, _who swears he doesn't care about it_ , is aware of this!

But regardless, if before it was obvious and noticeable how these two acted around each other.

Now they are just rubbing it on their friends' faces.

It started a while ago when Kenta, Benkei, King and Gingka were on the training room of the WBBA while Madoka and Yuki were observing their progress.

"Okay, but this is what I was telling you about."- The brown haired mechanic signaled a precise movement that Pegasus and Bull did together against Variares. Then after recording it, she played it over and over, scanning the beyblades in the process.-"Their velocity, their strength, look at this. I'm starting to think that our approach to it it's all wrong. I was thinking that instead of looking at perfect symmetry, we should try asymmetry... And see? I don't know why but it's working."-

"I see..."-Yuki nodded as he focused on the way both beys were moving. Then, he went back to the data he was writing down.-"This is similar to what Orion and Anubis did yesterday...But...This is not a double attack, this is something else..."-

"I know..."-She was tapping on her laptop like crazy until she created a simulation. It all fell into place.-"I was thinking that this state has to be the key to crack an algorithm for the Synchrome System."-

"You might be right, but why is it?"-The young astronomer was starting to hit his head with his pen repeatedly.-"There has to be something we are ignoring here...Why is it that symmetry doesn't work, but this approach...It works almost perfectly."-

"Maybe...We are seeing it from the wrong angle...Maybe it's just not a random mismatch of energy and velocity...It has to fall into place...Wait."-Madoka's blue eyes opened wide.

"Maybe it does..."-Also did Yuki's.-"Pegasus is an attack type, and Bull is a balance type..."-

"Maybe it's just not regular asymmetry what works better against symmetry...Maybe it's..."

 _"Complementary asymmetry!"-_

Both nerds clasped their hands into a high-five.

"Is that a good thing?"-Kenta asked nervously without really understanding most of what his friends just said.

"It's better than just good! We might have reached a breakthrough!"-Yuki beamed with happiness as he wrote.

"Oh, man! We've been stuck for months!"-Madoka sighed with content.-"Kenta, would you please team up with Yuki against Gingka after they are done battling?"-

"Sure, but why?"-The young legendary blader nodded but still tilted his head.

"Good idea, Mercury Anubis is the attack type and Flash Sagittarius is both an stamina and attack type. We need to check the boundaries of this theory."-The boy with glasses nodded and kept writing.

"I'll need to call Kyoya, so Kenta teams up with him next."-The mechanic explained with a smile.-"And Maybe Dynamis so Gingka can also test this theory."-

"Why don't you just make Mr. Kyoya team up with Mr. Gingk-You are right, better call Mr. Dynamis."-Yuki rolled his eyes as he realized the implications of those two teaming up.

"I mostly don't get what you guys are talking about. But proud to be a test subject for you, Sir and Ma'am!"-Kenta raised his hand and giggled as he saluted them.

"Okay, now, maybe I was also thinking that before reaching this level of the Synchrome System. It might be time to consider the designs for a brand new type of beybla-"-

 _"Did you see that, Madoka?!"-_

"Huh?"-

"Pegasus bury them with one thrust! I didn't even needed to use my special moves!"-

The mechanic turned around and saw both Variares and Dark Bull smashed together in a whole on the stadium, both defeated bladers were having a hard time getting them out.

"Bull! We were on the same team, you jerk!"-Benkei raised his fist and yelled angrily at his friend.

She then looked at Gingka's face, he looked so happy and excited, kinda felt bad for completely missing it out.

"I'm sorry, Gingka...I kinda got distracted..."-Madoka smiled nervously.

The legendary bladder's mood completely dropped from there.

"I see..."-He looked down with a bit of sadness.-"Oh, well. Guess I'll have to repeat it so you know how awesome I was!"-

Madoka giggled at how Gingka went back to being his cheerful self in a matter of seconds.

"Oh please! You don't need me to watch you showing off in order to know you were awesome!"-She laughed.

"If you are not watching, then what's the point of showing off my skills?"-The redhead giggled and threw and arm around his friend.

"Oh, you!"-Madoka laughed sarcastically.-"Maybe I should stop watching your battles, so you don't overwork Pegasus so much!"-

"You stop watching me and I'll abandon beyblade altogether!"-Gingka pretended to be sad but it came of as very jokey.

"Yeah right, you would abandon food over beyblade any day!"-She wasn't about to fall for that trick.

"Only when it's _your_ food!"-He laughed.

Kenta and Yuki were witnessing this engage of...Friendly jokes? with pure expressions of confusion.

"...You are seeing this, right?"-The little boy slightly signaled his best friends as Gingka lifted up Madoka by the waist and wouldn't let her down until she admit it how she likes it whenever he gets excited over a victory.

Which she does, and they know it full well.

"Yes, I am."-The young astronomer nodded.-"...Are you sure Mr. Gingka was being honest when he told you he wasn't interested in Miss Madoka in a non-platonic way?"-

Now Madoka used Gingka's headband to blind him until he admits how reckless he is.

"Honestly, if they keep saying that they are just friends. I'm not sure about anything anymore."-Kenta shrugged.-"This is how people flirt on those movies I watch with my mum."-

"And yet they insist they are just friends..."-The legendary blader of Mercury sounded incredibly dumbfounded.

"I think at this point...They might be lying to themselves."-The boy with the green hair whispered.

"Couldn't agree more."-Yuki nodded.

"Hey, Kenta!"-Benkei's voice suddenly made itself present.-"Go get a crowbar, our beys are really stuck!"-

"If you break Variares with that thing, I'm going to kill you!"-King yelled as he kept trying to get his precious bey out of this hole.

* * *

"I'm so tired..."-Madoka mumbled, the poor girl could barely stay awake.

"Sorry, Madoka."-Tithi looked down at his feet with shame.-"I shouldn't be so mean with Quetzalcoatl."-

The girl with brown hair smiled with tiredness and opened a drawer.

"Is not your fault, Tithi."-She retired the little boy's beyblade from her desk and placed it on his hand.-"You didn't actually damaged Quetzalcoatl that much, but I don't know what Kyoya was doing. Look at all these pieces of scraped metal I retrieved from Leone!"-

The boy with pink hair looked at the small box full of little shiny pieces.

How is it possible for all that to fit inside a bey?

"Poor thing."-Tithi felt bad for Fang Leone.-"Tatekyo is very careless."-

"You can say that again."-Madoka giggled, she still sounded very restless.-"Please, don't become a blader like him."-

"Never!"-Tithi shook his head repeatedly, and hugged his bey.-"I would never do that to Quetzalcoatl!"-

The young mechanic was about to laugh softly until she heard footsteps and voices coming down the stairs.

"You better not ask her to check your bey, Gingka. She's taking a break today!"-Hikaru's voice sounded firm and menacing.

"I heard you the first six times!"-Gingka sounded annoyed.

"But why can't we go with you?"-Kenta sounded also annoyed but insistent.-"You guys are just going to put mud on your faces! It sounds fun!"-

"Kenta, I told you is not just that. And, you are far too young to get a facial."-The girl sounded annoyed for having to explain this.-"And Gingka, you are just not allowed to go. Knowing you, you will end up battling someone at the spa."-

"Well, can't really argue with that."-Gingka laughed.

"So unfair."-Kenta mumbled.

The three of them made their way to the basement, as soon as Hikaru got near Madoka, she grabbed her friend's arm and tried to drag her out.

"I swear if you try to repair beys at the spa again, I'm throwing your backpack into the river."-Hikaru threatened her, she was tired of Madoka putting work before herself.

The blue haired girl couldn't believe how much her friend was getting consumed by her work.

"Alright, alright."-Madoka sounded slightly annoyed but couldn't deny Hikaru was right.-"Just let me grab jacket and I'll be ready."-

The girl started to look for her pink jacket around her work station, but then she realized it was right in front of her.

"So? How's the cutest person in the whole world?"-The legendary blader of the Autumn smiled in a very smitten way as he held his friend's jacket in his right hand.

The young mechanic blushed slightly, but then looked up and smirked.

"I don't know, Gingka."-Madoka crossed her arms.-"How are you doing today?"-

"Hey! I was trying to flatter you! You can't use it against me!"-Gingka's gasp was of much flattery as it was from indignation.

"Well, it's not like I lied."-The girl rolled her eyes and tried to grab her jacket.-"You are cuter than me."-

But her friend quickly pulled it away before she could even touch it.

"Hey!"-Madoka tried to grab it again, but since Gingka was clearly taller than her, she didn't get the chance.

"I'm not cute!"-The redheaded boy lifted the jacket as high as he could.-"I'm very manly!"-

"Yeah right!"-The mechanic started laughing as she jumped trying to get her jacket back.-"You are a big baby and you know it!"-

"Liar!"-Gingka laughed as she tried to jump on the tip of her toes.-"But if I'm a big baby, then, you are a tiny shrimp! And that's way cuter!"-

Madoka gasped with a big smile.

"How dare you?!"-She held his shoulder as she tried to jump once more.-"First you deny your adorability, and now you are trying to say I'm short?!"-

The girl with the blue eyes ended closing her legs around his waist, as she climbed him like a tree.

"Well, look at you!"-Gingka laughed as he tried to keep her jacket as far away from her as possible.-"You are so small, I can carry you on my back!"-

"Just give me my jacket and face that you are the cutest person who ever lived!"-

"Never!"-

Tithi was confused of what they were doing, but when he turned around, the little boy noticed that Kenta and Hikaru were staring at their friends on disbelief.

"Are they playing a game?"-Tithi asked to whoever of the two that could answer.

"Nah, they are flirting."-Kenta answered without some kind of doubt.

"They are totally flirting right now."-Hikaru deadpanned before walking to their direction.

And without any kind of effort, she took Madoka's jacket off Gingka's hand.

"If you excuse us, we have somewhere to be."-The blue-haired girl made them stop their little game without having to raise her voice.-"Madoka, get off him and let's get to the spa. Our appointment starts in an hour."-

"Sorry."-Both of them sighed with tiredness.

As both girl were starting to leave, Gingka noticed how Kenta and Tithi were staring at him. The former with a deadpanned expression, and the latter with sincere naivety.

"What?"-

* * *

"It's so unfair!"-King complained as he drank his soda.-"It was totally rigged!"-

"What do you mean?"-Gingka ached an eyebrow as he ate his hamburger.-"Kyoya is many things, but he is not one to cheat on a battle."-

"I can safely tell you that nothing was rigged during the battle, you guys were at the same odds."-Madoka stopped eating and pulled out her laptop to show King the data she recollected from his match against Kyoya.-"You lost because Kyoya might have been more prepared, King. It's not the end of the world."-

"She's right."-Kenta nodded.-"It was just a defeat, you can always ask for a rematch."-

"It's not that, guys!"-The legendary blader with the blue hair complained once again but this time he buried his face on his hands.-"Is just that everyone was cheering for Kyoya! It made me feel completely lost!"-

"What do you mean?"-Chris looked genuinely confused.-"We were cheering for both of you."-

"Not you!"-The young blader rolled his eyes.-"Kyoya's army of fangirls! They were all screaming his name and looking at me like they wanted me dead!"-

"You are just exaggerating."-Chris rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"You didn't noticed because you also have your club of fans!"-King yelled at his blonde friend.

"Don't point at me like that."-The blader of the Winter didn't even looked at him.-"And I seriously don't get what you are saying, how is it that people cheering can affect one's ability?"-

"Well, he might have a point."-Kenta shrugged.-"Hearing other kids my age cheer for me...It makes me feel great while I battle."-

"Why?"-Chris was still confused.

"I don't know."-The green-haired boy started to think.-"There's not really that many strong bladers that are my age. It's just feels like Tithi, Yu, and I are making a difference since we are at your level."-

"Well, that's really cute."-King still looked upset.-"But I'm talking about the fangirls, the ones that don't even like beyblade that much, but still go to the tournaments."-

"Hey! That's not true!"-Gingka didn't liked that statement.-"Why would someone who doesn't like beyblade would still go to a tournament? It doesn't make sense!"-

"Because of your looks!"-King grew exasperated.-"There! I said it! I'm sorry Gingka, but some of your fans mostly support you because they think you are cute rather than your talent."-

"Oh, boy."-Madoka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's not true!...Is it?"-Gingka turned his gaze at his best friend, and she just took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you had to _find out his way_ , Gingka."-The young girl exhaled that air. Then she looked at King with a very upset expression.

To which King just rolled his eyes and went back to his pity party.

"But what he says it's true."-She patted him in the back.-"Some of your fans don't even like beyblade...They just think you are handso-...G-good looking."-

"I can't believe it!"-Gingka looked like a little kid who just found out the tooth fairy doesn't exist.-"My career is a lie!"-

"Hey, don't feel bad."-Kenta smiled with pity.-"You are still a great blader."-

"Yeah, but most of the audience doesn't care!"-He whined.-"I might as well be just a piece of plastic that depends on his pretty face!"-

"I think that's a bit of a stretch."-Chris commented with a bit of humor.

Madoka couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"If it makes you feel better, I know for a fact that most of your fans are sincere bladers."-She pointed out.-"Fangirls mostly compose the fanbase of bladers like Kyoya, Chris, Aguma or even Dynamis and Tsubasa for that matter."-

"Huh? Why?"-Gingka looked up with hope and also with confusion.

"Simple, a girl is most likely to fall for a stoic guy, or a bad boy."-She giggled, she couldn't believe she was saying this to her male friends.

"Hey! I'm not a bad boy."-Chris looked as if he just been insulted.

King looked at him in disbelief.

"Chris, I swear to Zeus. Don't get us started."-The blader of Mars mumbled.-"I don't want to bring up the past, but there's enough dirt to bury you in there. You are a bad boy, be proud of it."-

The legendary blader was about to say something but then started to think about the implications of him correcting his friend. Then, he decided to not say anything.

"Fine."-Chris replied nervously.

Kenta snorted so hard, he had to cover up his mouth in order to not spill his soda.

"So, what? You think I'm not a bad boy?"-Now Gingka looked offended.

Madoka looked at him, not believing he was being serious.

Then the blader of Pegasus crossed his arms.

 _He was being serious._

"Okay...Gingka, you are many things..."-Madoka tried to word this as nice as she could.-"But you are not a bad boy."-

"What's that supposed to mean?"-Her answer didn't appear to please him.-"If being bad means to be like Kyoya or Tsubasa, then I could easily be a bad boy. I already look like one."-

"Tsubasa is not bad, he is calm and reserved and that it's what attract fangirls."-The young mechanic corrected her best friend.-"And if you want me to spell it out for you, then here it goes: You are a soft boy, Gingka."-

"S-soft?!"-Apparently he couldn't believe what he was hearing his friend say.-"W-what...What do you mean with soft?!"-

"Ugh, somebody give me strength."-The girl passed a hand through her face.

"Okay...You see how Kyoya used to have this weird lightning thingy whenever he made an entrance?"-Kenta tried to explain, and Gingka nodded.-"Well, Gingka. In comparison to that...You are a fluffy cloud."-

"W-what?"-

"You are like optimism personified."-Chris added.-"Because you always smile and see the good side on everyone and everything."-

"You are a walking sunshine."-King nodded.-"But that's okay, it means you are a good boy."-

"You see, Gingka?"-Madoka nodded and looked at her friend.-"You are as bad as a puppy made of ice cream, you are not a bad boy. Not even close."-

"Oh _really?_ "-

Gingka suddenly made a serious face and locked his gaze at Madoka, who since was sitting besides him and the wall, started to look a little bit helpless.

Madoka was slightly taken aback with how close her friend was to her face, but still tried to act naturally.

"Y-yeah..."-She had to swallow before continuing talking.-"Yes, I stand for what I said. You not a bad boy...You are a goody-two-shoes."-

"And what if I wanted to be a bad boy?"-The legendary blader of Autumn asked with a sarcastic tone. Still keeping his proximity to her.

Chris, King and Kenta looked at each other in shock before looking back at their friends repeatedly.

 _Was this really happening?_

"Then you would come off as a big dork."-Madoka did her best to look unamused.-"Being bad is not something you can pretend to be."-

"Sounds like you know a bit about how to be bad."-Gingka smirked.

She stuck her tongue at him in response.

"I had my moments in the past."-Madoka shrugged and smirked as well.

"That's great."-The redheaded blader mumbled.-"That means you can teach me how to be bad..."-

King and Chris looked at each other, this had stopped being sort of funny and became just plain awkward.

"Oh, does it now?"-The young mechanic also mumbled.

"Sure...Unless you don't have it in you..."-Gingka smiled once again.-"Little...Bad girl."-

"Guys, if you are going to start making out, do it outside."-

.

.

.

 _"W-what?!"-_

Both Madoka and Gingka practically pushed the other away and started to blush furiously.

"W-we were just playing!"-Gingka looked so embarrassed, you couldn't tell where his flustered face ended and his hair started.

"Yeah, I can see that."-King smirked.-"But seriously, this is a family restaurant."-

"N-not like that, you moron!"-Madoka yelled, she looked a bit angry.-"Ugh! What am I doing? I have to get back to work!"-

"I-I'll go with you!"-Gingka followed her without hesitation as he moved for her to get out of the restaurant table.

"Save the rest of your games for the basement!"-The blue-haired blader laughed as he waved goodbye.

"Oh my- King! Stop shaming us!"-The poor mechanic covered her face with Gingka's scarf. Something that made him blush harder.

Once they were gone, King, Kenta and Chris pretty much continued with their food.

"So? Since when did they started dating?"-The blader of Orion asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"They aren't."-Both of his friends answered in unison.

"Really?"-Chris looked shocked.

"I know."-Kenta mumbled.

* * *

Two months later, there was a tournament that despite being over, nobody was allowed to go home until they heard the news.

"S-so...There's something that we feel like you guys should know..."-Gingka started to laugh nervously.

"Will you spit it out?"-Kyoya rolled his eyes.-"I'm starving, I want to go home already!"-

"R-right!"-Gingka started to play with his hands until he felt somebody took his right hand.

"The truth is...Guys..."-Madoka started to giggle nervously before tightening her grasp on the redhead's hand.

"We are dating."-The legendary blader of the Autumn blurted out with a big smile.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Woo-hoo! I knew it!"-Kenta yelled with happiness.-"I knew it! I knew it! _I knew it!_ "-

"I told you there was something going on between them!"-Yuki pointed at Chris.

"B-Bull! Finally!"-Benkei and Hikaru joined their hands in a high-five.

"I told you they were in love."-Yu beamed with joy and hugged Tithi with one arm.

"I told you, Dynamis!"-King pointed to his friend and then opened his palm.-"Pay up!"-

They all started a huge conversation where you could barely distinguish what each of them was saying. Things like "It was bound to happen!", or "Why didn't you waited?! You made me lose money!" and "I knew they weren't that dense!" made the new couple practically start sweating cold.

"I-I guess we were a little bit obvious."-Madoka mumbled on her boyfriend's ear.

"A little?!"-Hikaru asked in disbelief.-"All that constant flirting was making us go crazy!"-

"...Flirting?"-Gingka tilted his head.

"Yeah!"-Kenta nodded and walked to their direction.-"You know, those...T-those weird little games you've been doing for months!"-

"...Months?"-They asked at the same time.

Then they looked at each other in confusion.

"...Guys...I asked Gingka out like two days ago..."-Madoka pointed out nervously.-"And even so, we weren't official until yesterday when he kissed me."-

 _"What?!"-_

"Y-yeah, I couldn't help myself! I heard this thing about the third date being the moment for the first kiss, and-"-

"Wait!"-King stopped his friend before.-"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ "-

"Then what was all _that?!_ "-Yuki exclaimed, he felt completely lost.

"What was what?"-Madoka didn't understood either.

" _That!_ "-Kyoya groaned.-"That thing where you two were flirting, joking, and playing games with each other!"-

"...What are you-Oh! That!"-Gingka giggled.-"Guys! That was just us being friends!"-

.

.

.

 _What?_

* * *

"Okay, this is it, Miss Madoka."-Yuki started to read from the game plan.-"You were the only one of your party members who made it to the dungeon. You need to answer to the wizard's riddle in order to get the key the sword and save the others from the dragon."-

"Come on, Madoka!"-Kenta was running out of ideas as well.-"We don't have any more potions!"-

"I'm trying! But it doesn't even make sense!"-The young mechanic complained as she took the dice.-"Maybe I can roll for perception?"-

"Wait!"-King stopped her hand before she could throw the dice.-"I got an idea!"-

"Then, say it!"-The girl turned to her friend.

"You don't have to answer Yuki's riddle because Gingka is the guardian of the sword."-He smirked and made the other team look at each other with confusion.

"So?"-The boy with glasses asked.

"She only needs to seduce the guardian in order to get the sword."-King smiled victoriously.

"What?"-She looked surprised.

"Hey! I didn't included that option when I designed this dungeon!"-Yuki objected as he signaled the plan.

"You don't have to! Her character is a nymph so she is allowed!"-He smirked.

"There's nothing in the rules that says she can't, she only needs to roll for charisma and the guardian decides if it's good enough to grant her the sword."-Kenta pointed out as he signaled the book of rules.

Yuki grabbed the book.

"That can't possibly be in the rules...It is?"-He looked surprised. It was on the rules.-"Well, it all depends on you, Mr. Gingka."-

"O-okay!..."-Gingka smiled nervously and tried to look prepared.

"You better not give in, Hagane."-Kyoya warned him.

Meanwhile, Madoka started to blush.

"W-well...I only need to flirt with him, right?"-She looked so unsure.

"Come on, Madoka."-Kenta cheered her on.-"It's easy. You got this!"-

"O-okay, I'll roll for charisma."-

The young mechanic threw the dice.

"...I got a 20."-She mumbled.

"Yes!"-King and Kenta cheered.

"Oh man."-The legendary blader of Mercury sighed.-"Be strong, Mr. Gingka."-

"Come on, Madoka."-King patted her in the back.-"You have done it before."-

Madoka stuttered and then took a deep breath.

She then looked at Gingka, he looked so nervous, he was starting to shake.

"Okay..."-She released the air she had inhaled.-"So...D-do you...Uh..."-

Madoka took another deep breath.

"Do you...C-come to this dungeon often...Uh...B-babe?"-

Gingka petrified and blushed so hard, there was a bit of steam coming out of his ears.

"Take the sword."-That was everything he could say in response.

Everyone stared at them with disbelief.

"...You know what?"-Kenta got up from his seat.-"I'm done. I'm out of here."-

Madoka looked at Gingka, wondering what just happened.

"I'm done!"-Kenta yelled once again before closing the basement's door.

"Uh...What was that?"-Gingka asked.

"...Guys...I swear you are doing this on purpose."-King sighed in defeat.

The end.

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
